


Music Shuffle Challenge- Makoto Naegi/Byakuya Togami

by ahogeboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Future Foundation, Genocider Makoto Naegi, I'm 14 Give Me A Break, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Mastermind Togami Byakuya (Dangan Ronpa), Stalking, This Isn't Even Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 short one-shots based off randomly chosen music</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't Decide - Scissor Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a serial killer decides last minute not to kill his victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genocider! Makoto Naegi AU

Makoto Naegi had finally gotten Byakuya alone. He'd made sure to lock the door behind him, as he couldn't have his victim escaping him now. Naegi, or Naegi's alternate persona at least, was a serial killer known for killing boys, pretty boys specifically. And Byakuya was exactly the type of person he'd typically target. Even better, no one even knew he was a serial killer, so by killing Byakuya he'd be able to escape as well. Two birds with one stone... He pulled out the scissors he kept in his hoodie pocket while the blonde had his back turned, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. This shouldn't be too hard, seeing as the seemed to let his guard down around him... Naegi crept up behind him, getting ready to go in for the kill... But... He hesitated. What was this feeling? Usually he'd never have second thoughts, so why now? It seemed the Heir had noticed him, and whirled around, snatching the scissors out of his hands in an instant.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

In a moment of panic, Makoto swung hard at his face with his fist, hard enough to knock him out and cause him to fall to the ground. "Aww, it's more fun when they're awake..." He muttered, before trying to decide what he should do. Maybe this time when he killed him, he'd stray from his usual style of killing so it'd be harder to figure out it was him... He could drown him while he was passed out, or get poison into his system while he slept.. If only there were somewhere to bury the 'body', burying him alive would have to be the cruelest option.. He would miss Byakuya once he was gone, admittedly, they had just started becoming friends...

And for some reason, he wanted him as a friend. Maybe it was because he was more interesting than the others he'd killed? After all, Byakuya seemed willing to kill as well, and insisted this was all a game... Yes, it was because he was interesting. It had to be, right? That was the only possible explanation...

But that's not what it felt like. It was some sort of emotion other than just 'interest'... Similar, but not the same. It was stronger than that... He just couldn't place his finger on it. What was he supposed to do now? Keep him captive till he decided what to do? That was a possibility, then again keeping him alive would allow him to tell everyone else that he was a serial killer, so maybe he should just kill him before his emotions made him too soft to murder him. This was really getting in his way... No one else really liked Byakuya anyways besides Fukawa and himself, right? So-

He noticed Byakuya starting to wake up, and he quickly took the scissors out of his hand before pulling another pair out, for extra defense, and just for the scare factor. The blond sat up, putting his hand to his face where a bruise was forming. Before the heir could speak, however, Naegi interfered.

"Here's the deal, four-eyes. I won't kill you for now, but if ya tell anyone about this, I won't hesitate, got it?"

The heir looked up at him, slightly confused, but with a smirk starting to form on his lips. "You're not going to kill me? My, that's unexpected. You're a serial killer, are you not? The infamous Genocide Jack?" He sounded almost pleased to meet a murderer. Why was that? Maybe he was more twisted than Naegi had first thought.

"Oh, shut up. You should just be thankful I opted not to kill you last minute."

He refused to help Byakuya off the ground, though for some reason he was tempted to. Why was he so soft-hearted around him? It was ridiculous, honestly. He was a serial killer, why does Byakuya make him feel different than any other victim? With a sigh, he looked away from the blonde, though he didn't completely turn away, he didn't want to give him the chance to strike. He'd figure it out later, for now, he'd just make sure that he didn't tell anyone about this.


	2. The Light Behind Your Eyes - My Chemical Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Togami must leave for a mission.

Byakuya laid in bed with Naegi, holding him close as they tried to sleep. He couldn't help thinking back on their days before the Tragedy, before the Future Foundation, when everything was normal and peaceful... He missed that more than he'd like to admit now that he'd gotten his memories back. He even missed the other students, as ridiculous as that sounded. He really should be sleeping now, it was late and he had a mission tomorrow, but this might be his last night with Makoto... He didn't want to miss a second of it. This could be the very last time he saw him, after all, the job the Future Foundation was having him take on tomorrow was dangerous. It seemed Naegi couldn't sleep either, as he kept shifting around with a worried expression.

"What's wrong, Makoto?" The blonde asked, intertwining their fingers. The brunette looked up at him, still frowning.

"It's just... You're leaving for a few weeks, but I don't even know where they're sending you... It's dangerous out there, you know? I can't help but worry about you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." He explained, sighing.

"I can't tell you where I'm going, but I'm going to be honest with you... I don't know for sure if I'll make it back alive. What I'm saying is just be prepared for the worst, even someone like me isn't guaranteed to come out alive." He could see Makoto's eyes start to water, and he felt a pang of sadness in his heart. "Don't cry, I can still call you while I'm away..."

There was a long pause of silence, before Makoto was finally able to speak again. "You'll come back alive, Byakuya, I know it... You're strong, you can make it through this." Byakuya could see the determination, the hope in his eyes, and he smiled a bit despite himself. He wanted to protect that look, in a despairing world like this it was easy to lose something like that... He had to protect that light behind his eyes. 

"You're strong too, Makoto, even if you think otherwise. You'll make it, trust me. Just don't let this world take away your determination. I promise you we'll see each other again. I'll call you every night I can, I'll even sing you to sleep if that's what it takes to keep you going. The world needs people like you, Makoto."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know."

"I love you, Byakuya."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep, Makoto, you have to wake up early tomorrow."

Naegi nodded, and closed his eyes, still holding his hand tightly. Even if Byakuya didn't make it back... He'd stay strong for him. That's what he'd want, after all. With that final thought, Naegi finally fell asleep, dreading that the goodbyes they'd exchange the next morning would be their last. At least he knew he loved him...


	3. An Unhealthy Obsession - The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naegi stalks Togami.

Makoto Naegi went through his usual routine of getting up, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and getting dressed, as he did every morning. And, like every other morning, he grabbed his phone, his background being a picture of his dearly beloved Byakuya Togami, heir to none other than the Togami corporation. Of course, Byakuya didn't know him other than the few times he'd been caught following him around. Well, 'following him around' was an understatement, some might even call it 'stalking'. Though of course Naegi refused to believe he was stalking Togami, there was no harm in following him and taking pictures of him every single day. Though he did do this every day he could, he was hardly ever noticed by the busy man, who was usually too wrapped up in thinking about business meetings and paperwork to notice a simple commoner behind him. Oh, how Naegi wished he would do so much as smile at him...

Makoto glanced over at his wall before he went out. The entire thing was covered in Polaroid pictures of Byakuya, from every possible angle, all the dates scribbled hastily in red pen. Some even had hearts drawn on them... He couldn't stare at it for too long, however, as he actually had a day job today. Naegi's occupation changed frequently, though because of that it seemed he had a ton of experience on his resume, and it was fairly easy to get a job. Last night after getting a job at the local vehicle repair shop, he had made his way over to Byakuya's house, carefully hopping the fence as he had many times before, and slashed his tires and scratched up the sides, even putting in a few dents. It was an awful thing to do, but it was only because he loved him. This way, he would be forced to go to the closes repair shop, which happened to be where Naegi would be working today. What a brilliant plan! This of course would change up his usual schedule of following Togami, as he usually did all day, and then worked at night, but it was worth it. This job paid more than his previous one did anyways.

Naegi made his way over to his new job, getting there just a few minutes before Byakuya showed up, his car having been towed up here. He was the receptionist here, so he was the first one to talk to his beloved Byakuya...

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" He asked, acting like he'd never seen him before. The blonde seemed slightly unnerved to see him. He must have noticed him one too many times... Of course, the heir quickly covered this up, shaking his head slightly and acting professional once again.

"I believe I called in last night, and my car is scheduled to be fixed today."

"Oh, of course! First and last name?" Of course, he already knew his full name, but he didn't want him to know he'd been stalking- er, following him everywhere, and looking over his social media, and taking pictures of him.

"Byakuya Togami."

"Right, just go into the garage, and Kazuichi Souda should be in there now. He can handle the rest from there. Have a nice day!"

Byakuya just scowled and swiftly made his way into the garage. He was still handsome as ever, even when he was scowling like that at him... Oh, he just had no idea that they were meant to be. They'd have a pretty wedding one day, and Naegi would be everything he'd ever wanted. Surely they'd be together forever... No matter how many times Naegi broke into his house and stole his clothes among other things, he just knew Byakuya would one day come to realize that he loved Naegi, just as Naegi loved him. One day...


	4. Servant of Evil - Kagamine Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Togami helps the Mastermind.

"Byakuya, I think they're going to find out this next trial." Makoto sighed, spinning around in his chair to face his 'assistant'.

"Find out what, sir?" The blonde asked, moving away from the door he'd been standing in front of. Seeing as the other students already seemed to have the idea of breaking into the principals office, he had to make sure no one attempted it, even if it were against the rules.

"That I'm the Ultimate Despair, what else would it be?" He seemed to be annoyed, perhaps it was the stress of near inevitable failure that was getting to him. "And of course I can't have that, the game would be over far too soon if they found out... Though I suppose there aren't many of them left, are there? Although I refuse to lose, perhaps it's time to move on past this. I'll play a different game with them once they get out."

"Are you admitting defeat?"

"No, of course not. It's likely I'll be executed however, so unless we can think of a way to get away with this without them finding out I guess it's game over for me!" Naegi laughed at that, and Togami frowned. 'We'? Yes, he was his assistant, but usually when he said 'we' he was about to make him do something terrible. Last time, it was altering Chihiro Fujisaki's corpse, so this time... What could it be? Of course he'd do anything for Makoto, he did love him after all, even with how twisted he had become. If Makoto were to become evil, then he would become evil with him as well if that's what it took. He couldn't have Makoto die on him... He wouldn't have it.

"Well, sir? Any ideas?"

"My my, you do ask an ungodly amount of questions. How about you think of something this time, then? And you can stop addressing me 'sir', Byakuya, we have been working together for quite some time now."

That was true; it had been at least a year or two since he'd started assisting Naegi in creating the ultimate Tragedy, he'd lost count of the days. He'd given up everything for him: He'd killed his own family, he'd watched as hundreds were killed in the explosions he helped set up, he had given up his own happiness for this... Maybe it was time he finally started calling him by his name again.

"As you wish, Makoto...." He thought for a moment trying to come up with something to avoid Naegi's death. Well, the 'Mastermind' being executed was hardly avoidable, but if someone else were to be the Mastermind... "I have an idea. I'll play the Mastermind for the last trial. They'll all still think you're still dead once I falsely reveal that it was me. And if they vote wrong, still thinking it has to be you... We can execute them."

"Aw, but then you'll die! That would be no fun!" Makoto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is my duty as your servant." Byakuya insisted.

"Alright, alright, but we're going to have to get your suit ready! You know, make it black and white, maybe a red tie..." Makoto continued to ramble on about his outfit change, before he knew it, it was time to go to bed, and the final trial would be the next day. Makoto said he'd ready the outfit, but Togami would have to think up a monologue on his own. It was kind of funny, really, he actually had to write down his own 'villainous speech'. Not that he'd actually do that, he just wanted to get this whole trial over with, so he'd just make it up as he went. Not really his style, but at this point who cared? He was going to die, anyways. He knew what the execution plan for this was. At least he'd be dying for someone he loved.

And so the final Trial came.

".... Makoto Naegi has to be the Mastermind!" Kirigiri declared, having finished presenting her evidence to the few other students. They nodded in agreement, and Monokuma laughed. The room suddenly filled with smoke to obscure their vision, and Byakuya made his way to the seat where Monokuma sat, and switched out his jacket, tie, and belt for the ones Makoto, the real Mastermind, had left for him, before sitting on the throne himself.

"Upupupupupu~! Did you really think someone as ordinary as him could be the Mastermind?"

And so the real trial begins.


	5. Deer in the Headlights by Owl City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naegi and Togami meet at a bus stop.

"Tell me again, was it love at first sight?"

Makoto glanced up again, looking at the blonde haired boy who had sat next to him at the bus stop. What was someone like him doing taking the bus? He was wearing an expensive suit and cross tie, he looked important, like the CEO of a big company or something... But he appeared to be the same age as him. The blonde looked up from his book at him, and Naegi blushed and looked away, heart pounding. Did he already have a crush? He didn't know if he believed in love at first sight, but he couldn't help it... The book the blonde appeared to be in French. Was he multilingual? He must be... That was impressive, not many people in Japan knew French. He was blonde and he had blue eyes, maybe he was actually French? He ended up staring at him, not realizing he was staring back at him until a few moments later. He blushed and quickly looked away, but not before noticing that the blonde was blushing as well.

"What's your name?"

Makoto couldn't respond, he just stared at him, eyes wide. Had he just... Spoken to him?

"Well? Are you going to answer? God, you're like a deer in headlights or something." He sounded a bit irritated now, it was obvious he didn't have much patience for strangers.

"U-uh, my name is Makoto Naegi..." He mumbled his reply, feeling shy for some reason. Maybe it was because the blonde was so pretty? Is that why he felt so nervous?

"Sounds like an ordinary name for an ordinary person. I am Byakuya Togami, you may have heard of me before."

Well that was rude... "Oh, your family runs a big corporation, right?"

"A 'big corporation' would be an understatement, but yes, that's us."

"Right..." Naegi mumbled. Why was someone as important as him even talking to him in the first place? He was starting to feel a little down now, and it seemed Byakuya noticed this.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing... Well, I mean, you were just being kind of rude..." The brunette replied, hardly loud enough to hear. This 'Togami' guy acted kind of stuck up... He acted like Naegi was hardly worth talking to.

"Was I? I.... apologize for that." The blonde muttered reluctantly, looking away from him.

Makoto giggled a little, he could tell that it wasn't often this guy apologized by the way he spoke. It was like the word was foreign to him, and he found it quite amusing. "You don't say that often, do you?"

Byakuya ignored this comment, his head still turned away from him. "Anyways... Where are you heading off to?" He asked, changing the subject. 

"Huh? Oh, I'm just heading into town. What about you? You don't seem like the type to take the bus."

"I see. And yes, I don't usually, but my car broke down the other day, so I'm forced to take this... Commoners transportation. I'm going into the city as well."

Again, Makoto laughed a little at his strange wording. He really must be rich to call the public bus something like that... What a strange man he was. 

"Hey, do you want to sit next to me on the bus?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was just wondering! I mean, it's obviously your first time taking the bus, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to end up next to a creepy stranger..." He did suppose his offer sounded strange at first, as they'd just met a couple of minutes ago. Yet he was already growing quite fond of the odd Togami's behavior... Well, it must've just been love at first sight. Honestly, he fell too fast... But perhaps they could become friends after this?

"... Fine. I'll take you up on your offer, Naegi." The blonde replied after a bit of thinking. Makoto's heart fluttered a bit at that, and he smiled at him. He was even blushing, just a little...

"Alright, cool! How old are you anyways?"

"Sixteen. Why do you ask?"

"Really? Maybe we'll be in the same school next year!"

"I doubt it. I of course wouldn't attend just any ordinary school."

" I'm not going to either!" Jeez, he really seemed persistent with the whole  'ordinary' thing... "I get to go to Hopes Peak Academy! I just got my letter in the mail last week! Are you going too?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Lucky you, you get to attend the same school as someone like me."

"Well, I am the new Super High School Level Luck! Oh, looks like the bus is here. Let's just hope there's an empty seat..."

He gave one last smile at the blonde before getting on the bus, who rolled his eyes at him in return, though he could see his cheeks were flushed light pink. Maybe he'd caught Togami's eye as well...


	6. I'm the Bad Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Togami tries to bargain with the Mastermind

"Makoto, we can stop this together! You don't need to do this!" The blonde was trying to say what Makoto- The old Makoto, at least- would've said, but it wasn't working. Naegi just laughed at his words, like it was some joke.

"Stop? Why should I stop?! It's wonderful, isn't it?! It's like watching magic~! Don't you love it, Byakuya?!" Naegi chuckled after saying this, covering his mouth with one hand. He looked so innocent, but the way he was speaking... It just was right. What had gotten into him?! This wasn't the Makoto Naegi he knew...

"Why are you acting like this?!"

A moment of silence. That probably wasn't a good question to ask, now that he thought about it.

"Why...? Because I'll be soooo much more remarkable, soooo much harder to forget like this! Do you think an ordinary protagonist would be memorable? No! But I get to play both of the roles! I'm both the protagonist and the antagonist! Don't you understand?! I'll be burned into their memories with that kind of betrayal! In fact, I'll go down in history as the one who brought the world to it's knees! That is, if anyone makes it out of this alive! Upupupupu~! Isn't it great?!"

That laugh... That was the same laugh he'd heard come from that robot he'd seen Makoto bringing in the doors... Makoto Naegi had brainwashed many, caused riots across the world, killed the principal, and now... He was taking over Hopes Peak. Byakuya was sure he was the only one left conscious now... 

"Why so quiet, love? I suppose you don't know exactly what I'm planning for you, so you can't grasp the true beauty of this despair..." The brunette smirked, crossing him arms. "I'm going to wipe all your memories of this place and of the Tragedy... I'm going to trap you all in here, and the only way to get out is to get away with murdering a fellow classmate! A genius plan, I know... Though sadly, I accidentally killed Mukuro in trying to subdue her... She just couldn't go down without a fight, could she? She would've been an interesting component in the game. It's a shame, really..."

His eyes widened at that. What a horrible reality it was they were being subjected to... And one of them had already been killed by him, not to mention the thousands- millions, even- of people that died during the riots... Or the 'tragedy', and Makoto called it. A fitting title for such a thing.

"Going to just give me the silent treatment, huh, Byakuya? Can't say I'm surprised-"

"Makoto, please, let me help--"

"I don't want your help! I'm not someone who needs rescuing! I don't need to be saved! You're the one who's going to need saving, not me! I have everything under control! Don't you get it, Byakuya!? I'm the bad guy! I'm never truly going to be one of the 'good guys' ever again! It's all just going to be a act!"

Another long pause of silence. Makoto's yelling had honestly startled him. He wasn't acting like himself... This wasn't the same person he'd fallen in love with! Not at all... He had changed. How could he have let this happen? He remembered at times Makoto had seem extremely depressed, locking himself in his room for days on end, having terrible mood swings... Sketching that stupid monochrome bear over and over and over again on his homework. He wished he'd known better back then, before all this...

".... You're not Makoto Naegi."

"Sure I'm not! I'm the Mastermind now! You know, we could both have been the Masterminds if you had just accepted this... We could've watched the world shrivel up together!"

"And we could've had a future together! But that really doesn't matter to you, does it now!?" 

Byakuya could tell he'd struck a nerve by the way Makoto looked at him after that. He almost looked saddened... But it quickly faded into a disgusted and offended expression. But he saw... He saw there was still something left of him, deep down. Before either could say any more, Makoto swiftly approached him, one hand fiddling with something in his pocket. The brunette crouched down to his level, before kissing him as he felt a needle go through his clothes and sink into his arm. He felt... Dizzy and... tired... The world seemed to be spinning around him.

"Let's see how well you fare in the game!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this just in: I can't write R.I.P me


	7. The Boy Who Murdered Love - Diana Vicks

Makoto Naegi couldn't believe he had fallen in love with this person. He couldn't believe what his lover had become... Or, former lover. Byakuya Togami was long dead. He knew that. But he still wasn't over him... He wasn't over anything that had happened. He remembered when he first started seeing the signs...

_"Hey, Byakuya, you in here?" Makoto asked as he opened the door a crack, peering inside before stepping into his room. Something was off... His usually neat desk was a complete mess, papers with scribbled handwriting and ranting scattered across its surface. The bed wasn't made either, and there was another strange item there... A teddy bear? It was half black and half white, and it was sitting propped up against the headboard. Well, he supposed he couldn't judge him, he himself had a few stuffed animals. It just seemed... Out of character for him. He didn't seem like the type to have things like that. "Oh, you're here, Makoto." He jumped at the sound of the blondes voice from behind him, turning to see that he had entered the room. He smiled, and ran to give him a hug, and he forgot all about it._

**He shouldn't have forgotten.**

He remembered seeing Byakuya less and less after the riots started occurring, and his behavior becoming even stranger after they were locked inside Hope's Peak to keep them from being attacked.

_Makoto could hear someone laughing in the hallway. It was late at night, and he had gotten up to get a book from the library, since he couldn't sleep, but.... Who else would be up at this time? There were probably multiple people, since someone was laughing... Maybe they were just goofing off or something. But he heard no other voices... Just one, laughing and giggling like a maniac. Who was that? "Upupuppupu~! Isn't this just fantastic, Monokuma? Monomi?" Makoto's eyes widened at that. He knew that voice! Wh... What was Byakuya even doing? Monokuma? Wasn't that the symbol for the recent attacks going on globally? Why would he...? He slowly made his way towards his voice, to find his boyfriend, Byakuya Togami, standing alone near the nurse's office. He was holding... A black and white teddy bear. Did he... Have a Monokuma plushie? He was relieved to see that Byakuya still had the pink and white bunny plush he'd gotten him for his birthday, but... He didn't think it'd be like this. "B-Byakuya? What are you doing?" The crazy grin on the blondes face immediately fell as he heard Makoto, lowering the teddy bear and bunny to his side. "Ah, I thought I was alone. What are you doing up so late, Makoto? Are you having trouble falling asleep? In that case, you can come sleep with me, in my bed..."_

**He should've told someone. He shouldn't have ignored it and brushed it off as the isolation from the rest of the world, not to mention his family, getting to him.**

He remembered that fateful day so clearly now, the one where Byakuya turned on them. He still had nightmares about it....

_The bodies of his friends were scattered throughout the school. No, they weren't dead... Just knocked unconscious. He knew Byakuya was behind this. Where was he?! He knew what he was planning, he had found the plans all written down in Byakuya's room. In all honesty... He was absolutely terrified. Why hadn't Byakuya knocked him out yet as well? He suddenly heard a rumbling from upstairs. He ran as fast as he could to the source, but by the time he got to the room it was coming from... All that was there was a pile of bones... And a robotic bear, identical to the ones he'd been seeing in the news, and identical to the teddy bear... "You missed the show, Makoto. What a shame, it really was entertaining." He heard Byakuya chuckle, before THWACK!_

**If only he had been able to stop him... Then Jin Kirigiri wouldn't have died. Then Sayaka, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Kiyotaka, Hifumi, Celestia, Sakura, Mukuro, and Junko wouldn't be dead... This was partially his fault for being so naive, wasn't it?**

And he most certainly remembered the day he died. Only five of them left, standing in the trial room... And suddenly it was four, and Byakuya was on the throne with Monokuma. After Kirigiri had proven it to be him, of course... Watching Byakuya, whom he still loved, die was forever burned into his mind.

_Byakuya sat in a chair, moving slowly backwards as Makoto once had. He was grinning at them all, waving to them as the conveyor belt carried him under the garbage compressor. Just as Makoto had been. He didn't want to watch this happen. This was a nightmare. He needed to wake up now. Why couldn't he wake up?! He couldn't look away... Tears ran like rivers down his face, holding tightly onto the gate keeping him from trying to save him. Byakuya's eyes and his locked, and the blondes grin became wider. Makoto could see there was fear in his eyes. He could see there was fear in the way he clutched that god forsaken teddy bear close to him, and fear in the way he stared at him. Fear and... Remorse. He wanted to forgive Byakuya, he wanted so badly for everything to just return to normal again, but he couldn't now. It was much too late. He saw a single tear leave the blondes eye, before he was gone in the blink of an eye. He could hear the sickening crack of his bones, and he could see his mutilated body as the compressor lifted. He was... Gone. Forever._

**Or at least, that's what he thought. He shouldn't have expected it to be over.**

He remembered wanting to save all those teenagers that his ex-lover had brainwashed. He remembered helping put Usami into the game, making her look similar to the plush he'd gotten Byakuya. He remembered having to hold back his tears as he watched Monokuma beat the rabbit, and transform it into... Monomi. That name Byakuya had been calling the plush...

 _"You still love him, don't you?"_ He remembered Kirigiri asking.

Of course he did! They had been meant to be! They were perfect together... But it seemed Byakuya was absolutely hopeless. Not even the ultimate hope could save him from despair...

And now, here he stood once again in a trial room. But this time, it wasn't a real trial room. No, it was just the Neo World Program. Kirigiri, and the five survivors of the program now once again faced the Super High School Level Despair. And yet, even though he caused so much death and destruction, even though he caused Makoto so much heartbreak... He was still in love with him. He hadn't loved anyone else like this... And he wasn't ever going to again. Byakuya was the only person he could feel this way about. Byakuya, the man who had destroyed the world in his despair... Byakuya, the boy who murdered love.


End file.
